Comfort
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan is scared to come out to Phil but is surprised when he finds out Phil supports him.


"Hey, um… Phil?" Dan Howell asked quitely as he nervously walked into his best friend and flat mate's room.

Phil Lester was sitting on his bed with his laptop right in front of him. Phil finally tore his eyes away from the computer screen and then he looked up as soon as he heard Dan's voice. "Yeah? What's up Dan?" He asked, giving him a smile.

Dan nervously looked over at him. "C-Can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

Phil frowned when he saw the look on Dan's face. He could just tell that something was wrong with him, just by the look on his face. "Of course. Is everything okay? You look a little nervous, if I'm being honest," he said. Phil was worried. He had never seen Dan like this before.

Dan stared at him, but he didn't say anything, just remained silent.

"Alright... come sit," Phil said gently as he moved his laptop aside.

Dan took a deep breath before he finally walked over and sat down on his bed.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Phil asked curiously.

"Um… I don't even know what to start. You're gonna think I'm a freak after I tell you this," Dan mumbled.

"Nonsense! I could never think of you like that," Phil said.

"I'm being honest, Phil. You're gonna think I'm a freak and then you're gonna hate me and you'll never want to see me again. I'm really scared," Dan whispered.

"Come on, you can tell me anything..." Phil began to say.

"I'm being serious about this Phil!" Dan yelled. He took a deep breath.

Phil blinked a few times as soon as Dan raised his voice. It was rare when Dan raised his voice like that. Now Phil was really worried.

"You're really gonna hate me and you're gonna kick me out but I just can't hide this from you anymore! You deserve to know who I really am," Dan said quietly.

"Dan, you're starting to scare me a bit. Just take a deep breath. I won't judge you. Okay?" Phil assured him.

Dan took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "I'm..."

"Dan…" Phil said as he pushed himself up. He bit his lip nervously as he stared at Dan.

"I'm gay," Dan whispered as he closed his eyes.

Phil stared at him. "Dan, I can't hear you," he said calmly.

Dan groaned. "I'm gay, alright?" He snapped.

Phil stared at him with shock as his eyes went wide.

Dan finally looked up at him. "I'm fucking gay! I like boys and I don't like girls like you do!" He yelled as his eyes began to water up. "I-I know that I'm such a awful, horrible human being. I know. I don't even deserve you as a best friend!" He cried.

Phil frowned. "Dan! Stop right there. You're not a horrible human being," he whispered.

"Yes I am! I-I don't even deserve to live," Dan mumbled.

"Stop it, Dan!" Phil took a deep breath as he stared at Dan, a little shocked at the words that were coming from Dan's mouth. "You deserve to live and you're not horrible. You're a perfectly normal human being just like me, okay? You are normal," Phil said calmly.

Dan looked up at him as a couple of tears slipped out of his eyes. Crying in front of Phil was definitely something Dan hadn't planned on doing. But, he was scared and he had been bottling up all these emotions for a couple of months now. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I don't care that you're gay," Phil whispered, giving Dan a reassuring smile.

"Y-You don't care that I'm gay? Really?" Dan asked, a little bit surprised.

Phil shook his head. "Of course not! Gay or straight, you're still my best friend," he said.

Dan sighed in relief. "You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say that," he said.

Phil smiled and nodded. "It's true though. Nothing will change us being friends. Now get over here… you look like you could use a hug and a cuddle," he said.

Dan didn't hesitate. He crawled over to Phil and sat down next to him.

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him into a hug.

"You deserve an award for being an amazing friend," Dan said as he hugged him back.

"Well, I'm not called AmazingPhil for nothing!" Phil exclaimed.

Dan laughed and pulled away from the hug. "You're such a dork." He said. He couldn't help but smile.

Dan was very thankful to have a friend like Phil Lester in his life.


End file.
